15 Marca 2011
05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5374 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5374); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5375 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5375); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Baranek Shaun - Bezsenność, odc. 43 (3 s. II) (Sheepless Nights); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 7/7 Niewypały - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Bajkowe potrawy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kolega Jacka, odc. 6 (Georges friend, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Vipo i przyjaciele - Monachium - psi turniej, odc. 9 (MUNICH Trouble and Fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Wet za wet, odc. 15 (Tit for Tat); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1659; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2048 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2162; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5376 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5376); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5377 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5377); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1660; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2049 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2163; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Burzowe chmury, odc. 12 (Storm brewing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - 3.10 do Yumy (3:10. to Yuma) 117'; western kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:James Mangold; wyk.:Christian Bale, Russell Crowe, Ben Foster; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Ostatnie dni planety Ziemia - cz. 1 (Final Days of Planet Earth ep. 1) 81'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Robert Liebermann; wyk.:Daryl Hannah, Campbell Scott, Gil Bellows, Suleka Matthew; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Pamiętnik szalonej gospodyni (Diary of a Mad Housewife) 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Frank Perry; wyk.:Richard Benjamin, Frank Langella, Carrie Snodgress, Lorraine Cullen; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Notacje - Bogusław Stworzyński. Perły mojej babci; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia 06:05 MASH - odc. 196 (MASH (s. VIII, 624 War Co - Respondent)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 213 Rozgłos i kłopoty (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Bright lights, big trouble)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.134 - Apetyt na wszystko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Iwona Guzowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Tak to leciało! - (89); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Skarby Australijskich Parków Narodowych - Pustynie i mokradła - odc. 3 (Absolutely wild visuals riches of deserts) 57'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 82 - Gość w dom; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 555 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 817; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (15); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 83; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 28 Piękna nieznajoma; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 556 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 818; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 559; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Wynalazki doktora NakaMats (The inventions of dr Nakamats) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Kaspar Astrup Schröder; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Bob Roberts (Bob Roberts) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1992); reż.:Tim Robbins; wyk.:Tim Robbins, Rebecca Jenkins, Ray Wise, Giancarlo Esposito, Alan Rickman; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Rzym - s. 2, odc. 4/10 (Rome, s. 2 ep. 204 (Testudo Et Lepus)); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:10 Życie (Life) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Ted Demme; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Martin Lawrence, Obba Babatunde; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Wyznania - ... Piloci wycieczek (Confessions of a rep) 21'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Zobacz, co słychać 17:05 Agro wieści 17:25 Panorama lubelska 17:30 Zobacz, co słychać 17:35 Rozmowy niekontrolowane 18:00 Zobacz, co słychać 18:05 Zdarzenia 18:20 Zobacz co słychać 18:30 Panorama lubelska 18:50 Prognoza pogody 19:05 Zobacz, co słychać 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Cała prawda o... - odc. 10/10 - Baszar al - Asad (ep. 10/10 - Baszar al - Assad - Syrian President); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:18 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:58 Newsroom - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1520) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (5) 08:00 Pies Huckleberry (4) 08:10 Pies Huckleberry (5) 08:20 Pies Huckleberry (6) 08:30 Scooby Doo (5) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (287) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (12) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (257) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (258) 11:30 Linia życia (6) 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (135) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (10) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1266) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (12) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (259) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (131) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1267) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia (7) 20:00 Protektor 22:00 KSW 15 News (14) 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (16) 23:05 Rycerze południowego Bronksu 01:00 Program interaktywny 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Prosto w serce (51) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1411) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (560) 13:20 W-11 wydział śledczy (778) 14:20 Detektywi (792) 14:55 Detektyw Monk (12) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny (165) 17:55 Prosto w serce (52) 18:25 Detektywi (793) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1412) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (779) 21:30 Usta usta (3) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (18) 23:30 Goście (3) 00:30 Superwizjer (917) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Rozmowy w toku 03:40 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 5:00 VIP - program kulturalny 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 101, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 138, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 129, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 120, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 141, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 161 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 121, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 142, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 13, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 129, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 18, Polska 2010 21:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem - reality show, Polska 2011 22:05 Nieśmiertelni - film kryminalny, USA 1995 0:10 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:10 Tornado stulecia - film katastroficzny, USA 2002 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 VIP - program kulturalny 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Janka - odc. 3 Alaska contra Hera (Janka 3 Alaska contra Hera); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Co nam w duszy gra - Niech no tylko zakwitną jabłonie; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Smaki polskie - Szynka w piwie glazurowana; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 332; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (81) Wyprawa do łowców głów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 804; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1650; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 127* - Dobre i złe zapowiedzi; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 City Boy - Koncert Staśka Wielanka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Poluzjanci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1650; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Leśna brać; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i wrona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Ekstradycja III - odc. 2/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1650; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i wrona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 332; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (3); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia